the_commentary_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Coyote Comms: I Find Your Lack of Reason Hilarious (MegatronDBZ) - Transcript
Note: The provided lines are taken directly from the script. It has a near perfect correlation to the video. Subscripts indicate the degree. :Lines marked Smartass Birb0 are from Smartass Birb's original video, "I'm Gay and I'm Not Oppressed." Lines marked SpaceGuru51 are from SpaceGuru5's commentary on Smartass Birb. Lines marked MegatronDBZ2 are from MegatronDBZ's commentary on SpaceGuru5. Lines marked SpaceGuru53 are from this commentary. SpaceGuru53. Hey guys. SpaceGuru5 here. Well, here’s a response to my Smartass Birb commentary I didn’t know existed until now. Let’s just jump right into it, shall we? (Intro sequence. It contains the sound of radio tuningThis is an indirect reference to SpaceGuru5's military job training., followed by white noise.) SpaceGuru51. He made a video on October 1 called “I’m Gay and I’m Not Oppressed,” but is he really? MegatronDBZ2. NO, he is not! SpaceGuru53 Text. O_O MegatronDBZ2. He is even saying himself that he’s not oppressed! SpaceGuru53 Text. Why all the shouting? MegatronDBZ2. So if he FEELS that he’s not oppressed, guess WHAT, idiot?! SpaceGuru53 Text. “Idiot?” That's not very nice. :c MegatronDBZ2. He’s not oppressed! It’s all about subjectivity: One person may see oppression, someone else may not see the same thing! SpaceGuru53. Well, this is the first time I’ve ever seen someone blow up and call me an idiot over a rhetorical question. But anyway, sure. Smartass Birb doesn’t personally feel oppressed. However, the issue I had with him was about his further extrapolation into saying that no gays are oppressed. His reasoning behind these notions was seriously lacking, but let’s not get ahead of ourselves. Let’s also bear in mind that, in his disclaimer, he claimed to be as objective as possible. His reasoning notwithstanding, it’s possible to be 100% objective when talking about oppression. Therefore, none of it should be about subjectivity. Don’t ever make that mistake if you can help it. Smartass Birb0. Before I start, I should say that I can’t speak for every single gay person out there. MegatronDBZ2. Keep what Smartass Birb just said in mind, ‘cause it is extremely important. He said that he cannot speak for everyone else – that he is specifically speaking for himself. Just keep that in mind. SpaceGuru53. Oh, I’m keeping it in mind, alright. Don’t you worry... Smartass Birb0. In reality, gay people have it far better off now in the western world than they did before. Gay marriage was finally legalized nationwide two years ago. As an openly gay man myself, I can say this: My fellow faggots, the war is over. We won. SpaceGuru51. While it’s true that gay people are a bit more socially accepted nowadays than they were two decades ago, the fact remains that we still have a very long way to go. The issue of gay marriage was only one issue out of many that needed to be addressed. There’s also remaining issues such as adoption rights, public services, and the denial of transgendered people to join the military. MegatronDBZ2. There is so much wrong with what he just said. First off, transgender people being unable to join the U.S. military has nothing to do with gay rights. They are two completely separate issues. Also, give me one second. Alright, lemme just find it real quick. Okay, okay…um…where the hell is it? Alright, I see it. I see it. AH! Here we go. So yeah, gay couples do in fact have adoption rights. And yes, these are in fact the same adoption rights that straight couples have. SpaceGuru53. I’ll admit that I fucked up on the whole transgender troops thing. However, I’m a bit iffy on your point about adoption rights, primarily because you used Wikipedia as your source. Wikipedia should never be treated as a legitimate source, because anyone can edit pages on there. Plus, the section you included doesn’t even have any citations attached to it, so I can’t even be sure if it’s correct. That in mind, I found this. (Shows this map, which is dated 7 Feb 2018 in the video.) Even if the Supreme Court ruling is true, there’s still the issue that most states aren’t explicit on LGBT adoption rights. Plus, there’s a handful of states that can refuse LGBT adoption if it goes against religious beliefs. So even though LGBT adoption is legally validated by the Supreme Court, its enactment across the country is still kinda iffy. Did you not have anything to say about the issue of public services, or are you saving those points for later on when I talk about them? A little clarification would be nice. SpaceGuru51. That's just a few of the issues that still need to be addressed, by the way. I wouldn't say that the war is over, per se, and I wouldn't even really call it a war. MegatronDBZ2. I’d still say that we can call it a war. I mean, keep in mind how long it took for gay marriage to be legalized. And adding onto that, although the war is not over, it sure as hell has gotten a lot better for gays in the US. SpaceGuru53. You know you didn’t really explain why you think we could still call it a war, right? And so what if it’s gotten a lot better for gays in the USA? There’s still a number of issues that need to be addressed here. Just because things are better than they were doesn’t mean there aren’t any problems, after all. There’s a difference between fewer problems and no problems. Get to know that difference. SpaceGuru51. And since we’re talking about poor word choice, I also wanna comment on your unironic usage of the word, “faggot.” I get why people try to reclaim old slurs from bygone days, but that doesn't make any of those efforts any less tryhard or ridiculous. Just the mere idea of a group of people reclaiming a derogatory term as a means of sticking it to your detractors only rubs salt on an open wound. If you really want this shit to stop, you should focus more on reconciliation than reparation. Otherwise, you’re not any better than the people who oppressed disenfranchised groups of people to begin with. Not to mention, there are still plenty of LGBT people who take great offense to the word, “faggot,” so your usage of it like it’s no big deal makes you look even more foolish and myopic. MegatronDBZ2. Do you remember what Birb said in the beginning? Smartass Birb0. Before I start, I should say that I can’t speak for every single gay person out there. MegatronDBZ2. He said that he cannot speak for all gay people. SpaceGuru53. Do you mean to tell me that he can’t speak for all gay people? I didn’t catch it the first time. MegatronDBZ2. He is specifically speaking for himself. Also, I wouldn’t say that his use of the word faggot was offensive. Sure, it’s a derogatory term, but the context in which he used it was neither offensive or derogatory. SpaceGuru53. That’s not the point I was trying to make there. I never claimed that his usage was offensive. I just pointed out that, since plenty of LGBT people are still hurt by that word, his usage of it to address them seemed pretty ignorant and foolish. Don’t assume I took offense when I didn’t. Also, where were you going with that whole replay of the clip? The only thing you did with it was restate what was already said in the clip. If you’re gonna play a clip to try and refute me, at least try to...well, refute me with it. If he really was only gonna try to speak for himself, he wouldn’t have chosen to address them all in the first place. Words mean things, private.This was a common expression SpaceGuru5 heard during his job training. This is most likely its first appearance in any of his videos. Smartass Birb0. When I say that the war is over, I don’t mean that it’s over for the entire planet. There are still countries—mainly Islamic—that kill gay people, but instead of us ruthlessly fighting over the rights of gays in Middle Eastern and some African countries, we’re acting like we’re still oppressed here in the United States. SpaceGuru51. Oh boy...that comment about Islamic. That sure brings me joy to the world. Sure, you say, “Mainly Islamic,” but that raises the issue called the relative privation fallacy. For the uninformed, a relative privation fallacy is basically where you try to compare a current situation to, “Well, it’s not as bad as this situation!” MegatronDBZ2. But what he said is true. Gays in the US have it far better than gays in areas like the Middle East. Also, it has been known that a large amount of Islamic countries discriminate against the LGBT. So yeah, a good portion of the countries that discriminate against the LGBT are in fact Islamic. SpaceGuru53. I never denied that those Islamic nations discriminate against the LGBT. However, pay attention to what Birb said at the end of that remark. Smartass Birb0. ...instead of us ruthlessly fighting over the rights of gays in Middle Eastern and some African countries, we’re acting like we’re still oppressed here in the United States. SpaceGuru53. This is why I said he committed the relative privation fallacy. He claimed that gays were no longer oppressed here because gays have it worse in the Middle East. This goes right back to what I was saying earlier: Just because things are better doesn’t mean it’s all hunky-dory. By the way, note how he says “we” in that clip. “We’re” acting like “we’re” still oppressed. The “we” is in reference to the remaining LGBT community, which he claimed earlier not to speak for. Again, if he really meant to just speak for himself, he wouldn’t be repeatedly addressing the whole LGBT community like this. I don’t know how you missed this, but you did. Smartass Birb0. Let’s talk about the whole gay wedding cakes issue. SpaceGuru51. (via JonTron clip) Oh boy, here we go. Smartass Birb0. When I was in college, I used to believe that private business owners shouldn’t be able to deny gay people their services. But a year or so after I graduated, I now believe the opposite. Private business owners should have the freedom to associate and disassociate with anyone they choose. SpaceGuru51. You know, except when it might be illegal via the Civil Rights Act, but alright. MegatronDBZ2. Except that it isn’t. The Civil Rights Act of 1964 only applies to discrimination based on race, skin color, sex, or ethnic origin. As you can see, the LGBT are not protected under the Civil Rights Act of 1964. SpaceGuru53 Text. Wouldn't that be an argument in favor of LGBT protections? Just a thought... MegatronDBZ2. Seriously, did you do ANY research on the Civil Rights Act before you made this video?! SpaceGuru53. Ah, but he wasn’t specifically talking about the LGBT in that part, was he? He was talking about private business owners being able to disassociate with anybody they choose, which can include those people protected under the Civil Rights Act. Listen again! Smartass Birb0. Private business owners should have the freedom to associate and disassociate with anyone they choose. SpaceGuru53. You really are lacking in the reading and listening comprehension department, aren’t you? Smartass Birb0. And that concludes this lesson on the rights of business owners versus the rights of government employees when it comes to serving gay people. Like I said before, gay people are not oppressed. There is no systemic suppression that is keeping you from expressing yourselves. You have anti-discrimination laws that put you higher up than the rest. SpaceGuru51. Can we just appreciate the fact that Tom didn’t even look at the map to show off that some states as shown in gray don’t even have discrimination laws at all in favor for the LGBT people? Or at least I’m assuming that it is, seeing that there is no key to tell you which color is which and what it means. Maybe a Google image search can help me out here. (Plays whip crack sound, displaying the map in question.) MegatronDBZ2. Now, while I do agree that Birb should’ve explained what those grey areas were, you do realize you just contradicted yourself, right? Let’s take a look, shall we? Smartass Birb0. Private business owners should have the freedom to associate and disassociate with anyone they choose. SpaceGuru51. You know, except when it might be illegal via the Civil Rights Act, but alright. MegatronDBZ2. Not only was that untrue, as gays are not protected under the Civil Rights Act, but you would end up contradicting yourself in your own fucking video. Fucking hilarious. SpaceGuru53. I appreciate the strawman you set up for me, too. But yeah, you sure proved me wrong. Well, if that’s what you consider proving me wrong, I’d really hate to see what you consider proving me right. That’s how this roadrunner runs, folks. There isn’t much else I can say here that I haven’t already said before. I’ll just leave it at this: MegatronDBZ2. My biggest problem with your video is that I do not think you did enough research, because you seem to know little to nothing about who is protected under the U.S. Civil Rights Act. SpaceGuru53. If that’s your only parting thought on my video, you really didn’t listen to anything that I was saying in it. That’s about it for today, folks. I’m SpaceGuru5, and, as always, take care. Notes Category:Transcripts